Fruitless Battle
by EWMHop
Summary: Auron could not have been killed with only one of Yunalesca's slaps, so I broadened the fight.


Fruitless Battle  
By: EWMHop  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or its characters, if I did....I would have money.  
  
  
  
I always thought that the Auron vs. Yunalesca fight had to last more than just the infamous bitchslap she dealt him. So I decided to expand on the fight that killed our favorite red coat wearin' guardian.  
  
  
"NO!" he yelled, "Where is the sense in this?" Auron's sword swung wildly, as if he were attacking fate itself.  
  
"Braska, believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them." he could feel the stinging tears, but he was the new legendary guardian, he couldn't cry.  
  
"Jecht, trusted Braska, and gave his life for him." Jecht had made him promise to watch over his boy, Tidus, and he would be sure to grant Sin's wish.  
  
Yunalesca simply chuckled and gave her explanation of how they were free of sorrow in death. It wasn't fair to Auron, he had to live with his sorrow, until he died that is. His rage built inside of him and he charged into battle with the original High Summoner.  
  
"YEAAAAARRGGH!" he shouted as he charged a Power Break to kill the main object of his sorrows. She would have none of it as she slapped the living hell out of him.  
  
"I see that you wish to join your friends, I'll send you to the Farplane then, and Jecht will join you when the next High Summoner is crowned." Yunalesca prepared to send him, and as he felt his pyreflies being drug toward Guadosalam, he looked back and saw Braska, arm and staff extended to push him back.  
  
"NO, no, NOOOOO!" he yelled as he stood, completely revitalized, "This is where the final summoning ends, Yu Yevon will not have his way with Spira and the Fayth anymore!" He grabbed his sword from next to him and threw it onto his shoulder in his typical style.  
  
"My father, he will live forever, as will I." Yunalesca dropped back and got ready to fight as well.  
  
"Father...Yu Yevon...Yunalesca..." Auron let it sink in and then laughed, "I'll kill you both" he ran toward her sword extended as a spear, to pierce her black heart.  
  
She sidestepped, he recovered with a slash to her upper body. He turned to survey the damage done and gasped she had not a scratch.  
  
"Should have figured," he mumbled, "ghosts tend to be that way."  
  
"Ghosts also have a habit of scaring little boys to their mommies, care to see if I can do that too?" Yunalesca threw her blind spell at him, Auron attempted in vain to cover his eyes but as he felt the cold darkness come over him he laughed.  
  
"My mother died when I was three, my father wasn't too nice. He gave me to the monestary to get rid of me, I was to marry the priest's daughter, but I wanted nothing of the whore. I guarded Braska to the best of my ability and failed, I am a like a samurai with no master, a Ronin. No reason for me to run." He pulled eye drops from his pocket and cured his blindess, his first sight after recovery was a Fira coming straight for him, "Shit." was all he uttered before the blast hit him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"See, poor creature, you wish to fight me and your sorrows--" her spiel was cut short as Auron flipped to his feet and started to chant a Dragon Fang.  
  
"Fighting's all I was ever taught, deal with it!" He jumped, "THIS...IS FOR THE FALLEN!" his Katana entered the ground and the floor beneath Yunalesca exploded in a firery fury.  
  
She tried to throw another blind spell at him but Auron simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, putting them on at the exact moment when the spell would have hit.  
  
"No more games! YOU ALLOWED BRASKA JECHT AND ALL THE PAST SUMMONERS AND GUARDIANS DIE WITHOUT A CLUE! You will die now, but you will know the extent of their pain!" He charged another Power Break but before he could bring his sword down she struck again. This time she was much more physical, not a slap, but one hell of a kick to the stomach.  
  
"No, guardian, I will teach you the extent of the pain inside Sin! What your friend Jecht will expierience when he watches himself kill the innocents of Spira!" Yunalesca shouted. Auron growled and punched her before she could attack again.  
  
They exchanged blows, she took hits, he took hits, he took more hits than her. She used Firaga and when he went flying this time, the landing wasn't as easy, his sword shattered, leaving only a hilt an about enough blade to make a cheap cutlass. He coughed up blood, it mixed with sweat on the ground as he pushed himself to his knees. Then from his knees to his shaky feet. He held the blade infront of him more like a rapier now that is was lighter. He attacked giving a slice to her arms, chest and then a Power Break amped kick to the upper torso. She went sailing toward the stairwell and rolled down he chased her down and right back into the same room. Only to engage in another duel of blades fists and feet.  
  
Unnoticed by either fighter, a small boy with electric blue hair watched from the doorway, pondering the possibility of what Yunalesca had said.  
  
"The the final aeon, becomes Sin itself..." his mind clicked, "Braska's daughter...he chose her destiny when he named her, Yuna. I'll have her, yes, if not my mother will help me..." Seymour invisioned his new aeon, his mother, Anima. Just then, the farplane shuddered.  
  
  
"Ung!" Auron grunted as he felt a Thundara hit his arm, sending the remanants of his sword into oblivion. He quickly gathered his thoughts, 'OK, Auron, you're hurt, bleeding bad, unarmed, and this bitch isn't even sweating. Well she's dead how can she sweat...AAGH! Nevermind, I've got to finish this, for them.' his vision blurred as he got to a ready stance and was blown back by a Flare.  
  
"You fool, did you really thing you had any chance against me? The daughter of Spira's 'God'?"  
  
"If your father's God, then I am a Sadist now." Auron said with as much hatred as his battered body could muster, even though he was almost dead, he retained his sarcastic sense of humor.  
  
She stalked toward him, he was helpless...his body just wouldn't move...wait he had feeling in his arm, it twitched, and followed his command to reach to his leg. 'Wait for it,' she got closer, 'wait for it,' closer, 'right about...' she was close enough to spit on him, 'NOW' with that he grabbed the dagger from his boot and threw it with great accuracy into her eye.   
  
She yelled in pain, 'Good,' he thought, 'It hurt her, was it enough?' She began to collapse to the ground. Auron had to smile, "I did it." he muttered, then the ground quaked, a dark spot formed under Yunalesca and the long tendrils lifted her into the sky.   
  
"What the hell?!" Auron shouted from his position on the ground, Yunalesca laughed, and laughed hard, he knew why, she knew his fight was to be fruitless from the beginning, and she had led him on.  
  
"HELLBITER!" she shouted, the tentacles reached out and attacked Auron, slapping him, constricting him, and just plain beating him until finally, the last blow was struck. There was no need for a heal spell on him to finish him off, he was dead. But she had the fire of battle flowing within her long dead body, so she Flared his corpse into next week.  
  
  
When Auron awoke, he noticed two things were wrong...first of all, was the fact that he woke up, second he was on Gagazet's peak instead of in Zanarkand. He attempted to stand, but he could not. He was slowly losing his will, he would just lie there and allow himself to die, until he realized something, he was already dead. He sighed and let his head hit the snow. "Now what, Braska?" he whispered, and as if to answer him he saw a form walking toward him. A Ronso, he guessed, it was larger than the average man, had to be a Ronso.   
  
The cat-creature came toward him, seemingly oblivious to the man on the ground just 50 feet in front of him. The Ronso had tears running down his blue face, and Auron realized why, his horn, had been broken. Horns were the mark of pride and power he knew, but one other thing he knew of brought Ronsos pride, "Hey, Ronso!" he shouted, and the blue one grabbed his lance off his back and glanced around. He finally saw the Auron and ran toward him.  
  
"Ronso, how'd you like to grant a dying man's wish?" Auron asked, even though he knew he was already dead.  
  
"Kimahri, would be honored to help." The Ronso whispered and listened.  
  
  
  
THE END  
A/N: About Auron only having his Katana, Power Break, and Dragon Fang, I wanted to make it like he was at the beginning of the game, which is what he would have had at the end of Braska's pilgrimage.  
  
I hope you liked it R&R. 


End file.
